


A Little Taste of Heaven

by EG Challenge Submissions (6mgs7), Twisted_Kitten90



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Blow Job, Body shot, EGChallenge5, First Time Meeting, M/M, NYE - Freeform, Pure Smut, Sexual Tension, lots of cussing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 20:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17230331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6mgs7/pseuds/EG%20Challenge%20Submissions, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Kitten90/pseuds/Twisted_Kitten90
Summary: AU first time meeting between Mickey and Ian.





	A Little Taste of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> ~A huge thank you to everybody who helped me while I was working on this, I wouldn’t have finished it without all of your feedback, support, suggestions, and encouragement! You all know who you are and you ladies rock!!! 
> 
> Just as a reference, this takes place in 2016; not that it’s a big deal, it just gets the days to align with the dates accurately. Also, Mickey is probably a little OOC in this and I apologize for that, I tried really hard not to do that but alas...oh well. Finally, this is my first attempt at writing smut in a fic so hopefully it doesn’t suck. 
> 
> As always comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!!!~

 

Mickey reluctantly hands over his ID to prove that he’s old enough to get into the club with the pounding music, strobing lights, thrusting and grinding bodies, free-flowing alcohol and drugs, and the distinct smell of sex. After getting his ID back, along with a suggestive full body look from the bouncer, he pushes his way past mumbling about not being a piece of fucking eye candy and that he would beat him to a fucking bloody pulp if he dared to look at him that way again to which the bouncer just snickers. Mickey reigns in his anger, he didn’t come here for a fight, and continues on his way. Mickey may be on the shorter side, but with his **FUCK U-UP** knuckle tattoos and thug like appearance, not to mention his reputation, he seemed intimidating (which he was) and he knew it. He looks around the surprisingly uncrowded bar, considering its nearing 10pm on a Friday night, _although it is the night before Christmas Eve,_ he thinks to himself as he takes in the tacky and overly done Christmas decorations displayed everywhere.

He immediately makes his way to the bar and orders a Jack Daniels neat. The bartender grabs a glass and fills it half way. Mickey takes it and slams it back to calm his nerves a bit before he gestures for another one, “all the fucking way this time” he adds without any heat and the bartender just chuckles but does as he says filling it almost to the brim. Mickey then takes the glass and turns towards the main part of the club. He takes a sip of his drink while his eyes scan the area, looking for a decent warm body to have a few moments of pleasure with in the bathroom or even the back alley, he doesn’t really give a fuck where as long as he’s getting fucked.

He’s never dared to step foot into a bar in Boystown before, not with his homophobic father around that is. But Terry was killed a week ago during his latest stint in jail, his brothers fucked off to who knows where, and Mandy has known and supported him for a couple years now, so Mickey was finally free to be himself, a big ol’ mo… _best fucking Christmas gift ever_ he thinks to himself. He lifts the glass of whiskey to his lips for another sip as his eyes land on a tall, lean dancer in tiny metallic green and red shorts that do nothing to hide what he’s packing…and that makes Mickey tremble slightly thinking of what it could, and hopefully will, do to him. With abs of steel that Mickey just wants to lick (not that he’d ever admit that to anybody) and soft looking red hair that he wants to pull as he gets pounded, hard, this guy is exactly what he’s looking for tonight. The dancer catches his own electric blue eyes with his emerald green ones and it’s as if he is seeing into his soul; Mickey is frozen in place as the dancer, Red as he’s decided to call him in his head, smirks and starts thrusting his hips in sync with the beat of the music, never breaking eye contact.

Mickey licks his lips and bites the corner of his mouth as he stares at Red, mesmerized by his moves. Red smirks again when Mickey’s eyes glance down at his crotch before quickly looking back at his face as Mickey rubs a knuckle against the side of his nose. Some old queen comes up to Red, licking his fingers, before grabbing a bill from his other hand and reaching towards Red’s tiny, tight metallic shorts. Mickey has an absurd and completely unwarranted surge of jealousy and clenches his unoccupied fist as he slams his glass down onto the countertop, sloshing the forgotten liquid inside of it over the rim and onto his hand and the bar top but not even noticing. However, once again, catching the undivided attention of a certain smirking redheaded dancer on stage. He quickly lifts his drink to his mouth, taking a sip of liquid courage, and wetting his suddenly parched throat.

Red (whose name is Ian) continues to dance, not even paying attention to the old, balding queen stuffing money down his shorts, but rather the grumpy yet sexy as fuck guy across the room at the bar sipping on his drink with his icy cold yet also somehow hot as hell stare set on the dancer. Ian continues to thrust and gyrate along to the music all the while undressing the mysterious guy with his eyes and not being shy about it at all. His stare is intense and smoldering and just the reaction of the mysterious guy at the bar—the subtle shift in the brunette’s posture, the sharp intake of breath just barely seen, the adjustment to his pants—is turning Ian on and he almost loses his balance but quickly recovers. He turns, breaking the staring contest so he can finish his dance without making a fool of himself.

As the song comes to a close, Ian finishes his dance and hops down, once again ignoring everybody but the raven-haired man. He makes his way over to him, weaving through the crowd like an expert, never breaking eye contact. He slows down as he gets closer to the man who is trying hard to not break the eye contact but Ian can tell that he’s uncomfortable. Ian smoothly sits on the stool next to the man with the jet-black hair, that looks so soft and supple, and orders himself a Jack Daniels and orange juice, getting a weird look from the guy next to him.

 

 

“What the fuck are you ordering a Jack Daniels and orange juice for?” Mickey asks with a look of utter confusion and disgust on his face.

“JD and OJ mix better than you might think.” Red replies with a smirk as he takes a sip, never breaking eye contact.

“If you say so.” Mickey replies, slight distracted by the small drop of liquid, a mixture of two of his favorite drinks, that lingers on Red’s lip.

“Saw you staring, like what you saw?” Red says, confidently but not cocky.

“The fuck you talking about?” Mickey says, denying it even though he _was_ staring and he _did_ like what he saw—not that he’d ever admit that, especially not to Red and especially not out loud.

“Mmhmm” Red says, his eyes scanning up and down Mickey’s form sending another shiver through his body and Mickey knows he’s busted but he continues to play dumb.

“Why the fuck would I be looking at you?” Mickey asks taking another sip of his plain Jack Daniels and looking away from Ian.

Red just laughs and smirks before switching to a smile. “Why don’t we start over?” he says and at Mickey’s slightly hesitant nod he holds his hand out and introduces himself, “My name is Ian.”

Mickey briefly shakes his hand, feeling an electric shock go through him at the slight contact. He pulls his hand away and wipes it on his pant leg before clearing his throat and saying “Mickey”.

Red—Ian—mouths his name a bit, trying it out in silence and liking it, before saying “Mickey, it’s nice to meet you. Can I get you another drink?” Mickey replies with a muttered _Sure_ so Ian waves the bartender over and orders both of them a JD and OJ to which Mickey raises a brow and Ian smirks before saying “Just try it. Trust me.”

“If you say so, Red” is the reply Ian gets which just makes him laugh and smile brightly.

“So, what brings you to The Fairy Tail?” Ian asks even though he’s pretty sure he already knows, as if the heated looks Mickey had given him while dancing and the flirting they’ve been doing the past several minutes wasn’t evidence enough, the slight tensing of Mickey’s shoulders was a dead give-away.

The bartender pours their drinks in silence, a knowing look on his face, having been serving here for two years now and used to this kind of thing, and puts them in front of the two guys before walking away to go pour drinks for other people. Ian takes his and sips on it slowly while waiting for an answer.

“You wanna fucking chit chat some more or you wanna get on me?” Mickey says after slamming back his drink, which is actually pretty good although like hell he’s gonna admit that to Ian right now, and getting a sudden daring rush of adrenaline mixed with nerve.

Ian chokes on the sip of citrus and whiskey he had just taken, coughing slightly, completely caught off guard but extremely turned on by the directness from the sexy stranger. He looks at him for a moment trying to decide if this is a fucking dream or not before a shit-eating grin covers his face and he breathes out “Fuck yeah I do”.

Mickey looks at him with a smirk on his face before standing up and heading to the dingy bathroom not giving a fuck about it as long as he gets fucked. “You coming Red?” he hollers when Ian doesn’t move. The question shocks Ian from staring at that perfect ass encased in form fitting jeans walking away from him. He slams his own drink back before jumping off the bar stool and following Mickey.

 

 

Mickey’s hands are shaking slightly as he goes into the bathroom and he isn’t sure if it’s from the nerves or the excitement or the anticipation, probably a little bit of all three if he’s honest with himself. He goes into the large handicapped stall, knowing it offers more room and the bars to hold on to, and the next thing he knows the door to the bathroom bangs open and he can just barely hear the slight click of the lock over his rapidly beating heart. Before he can say _what the fuck?_ the stall door opens and there’s Ian with a predatory look on his face that sends a jolt of electricity straight to his cock. Mickey immediately turns and starts unbuckling his belt with fumbling fingers ready to get this thing started.

“Nope…turn around” Ian says quietly yet forcefully to which Mickey freezes a second, but his eyes go wide and dilate a bit in desire, before doing what he says surprisingly turned on by the dominance Ian is displaying, if his dick twitching in his pants is any indication. Mickey’s reaction doesn’t go unnoticed by Ian who proceeds to get down on his knees and takes over the unbuckling of Mickey’s belt, taking his time and running his hand over the growing bulge in Mickey’s jeans as he does so. Mickey slams both hands on either side of the bathroom stall, reaching for the metal bar with his right hand, both to steady himself and so he doesn’t do something stupid like run is fingers through the soft looking ginger hair in front of him. He grips the bar tightly, his knuckles turning white causing the black ink spelling out **FUCK** to stand out in vivid contrast. 

Ian starts lowering Mickey’s pants and as he does, he leans forward and places his lips on the exposed skin of his hip. He can feel the other man tremble slightly and it causes Ian to smirk before he snakes his tongue out and licks across the same spot his lips were at just a second before, to which Mickey lets out a muffled groan. Ian then lowers his jeans all the way over that plump ass that he can’t wait to grab, not to mention fuck, and is face to face with a cloth covered cock. Ian swipes his tongue across his lips at seeing Mickey’s dick pressing into the fabric of his boxers already leaving a wet spot. Ian unabashedly lowers his face and mouths at Mickey’s cock, letting out a deep groan at the scent and smell of the other man’s arousal.

“Holy shit” Mickey breathes out, “Don’t fucking tease me…” Mickey almost lets a _please_ slip out at the end of that but he is not going to beg and bites his lip instead, letting out a deep groan. Mickey tastes something metallic and he realizes he bit his lip hard enough to make it bleed a little.

Ian backs off and looks up at Mickey before lowering his boxers, Mickey’s dick popping out into the cool air. Before Mickey can even register the coolness, his leaking member is engulfed by a wet warmth and his knees buckle a little bit. Mickey catches himself with his right hand on Ian’s shoulder and his left gripping the fiery hair right below him. Mickey has a fleeting thought that his hair is softer than it looks before his mind goes blank and all sensation is amplified as a tongue swirls around his aching hardness.

“Jesus fucking Christ” Mickey moans out as Ian’s mouth works Mickey’s thick dick all the way down his throat until Ian’s face is buried in coarse black hair. Ian lets out another moan at the scent of arousal clinging to the curls, stronger than before and overwhelming the redhead. He reaches one hand to massage Mickey’s balls while the other digs fingernails into a shaking thigh. Mickey has a fleeting thought that Ian is gonna leave crescent shaped indents in his thigh before Ian hollows his mouth as he comes off of Mickey’s dick with a pop and looks up at the raven-haired man who looks completely wrecked and is breathing hard. Mickey looks at the red-head who smirks and the light catches the mix of pre-cum and saliva glistening on his swollen, red lips and that sends a shuddering jolt of desire down Mickey’s spine and straight to his twitching dick.

Ian brings his hand up and sucks one of his long, slender fingers into his mouth getting in nice and slick before he lowers his head taking Mickey’s throbbing length into his mouth again. At the same time, Ian’s slicked up finger finds Mickey’s hole and slowly starts pushing past the ring of muscles and reveling in the warm tightness. Mickey’s hips buck forward, pushing his dick farther into Ian’s mouth making him choke slightly, Mickey goes to pull back but Ian’s hands grab his ass and keep him there. Mickey smirks and starts fucking into his mouth roughly, getting turned on by the grunts and gagging noises coming from the guy on his knees in front of him.

“Goddamn that mouth is a gift…” Mickey breathes out as he continues to fuck into Ian’s mouth, and Ian suddenly changes his approach and starts humming slightly, causing Mickey’s knees begin to buckle slightly and he realizes he said it out loud instead of just thinking it. “You better stop unless you wanna take my load down your throat” Mickey warns which just causes Ian to work his mouth and the finger inside his ass even faster and before either of them can even blink Mickey hits his release and Ian gladly takes it all slurping and sucking him dry.

Ian comes off of Mickey with a pop and licks his lips before roughly turning Mickey around and bending him over. Mickey’s head is still spinning but he has enough sense to put his hands on the back of the toilet to steady himself as he hears the distinct sound of a condom wrapper being opened. Ian brings his hand to his mouth, this time sucking on three fingers instead of one, getting them slicked up with saliva before entering one and working Mickey open even more. He quickly enters a second and scissors them before finally entering the third and plunging them in deep while twisting, hitting the bundle of nerves inside him.

Ian hits that sweet spot and Mickey jerks forward before pushing back seeking more and finally mumbling out an “I’m ready, I’m good” and Ian pulls his fingers out, quickly rolls the condom on, grabs a packet of lube from only God knows where and rips it open with his teeth before pouring most of it over his latex covered dick and the rest over Mickey’s ass. He then lines up his rock-hard cock and enters slowly, feeling a slight resistance that makes both men moan deeply; once Ian sinks all the way in, he pauses for a moment to let Mickey adjust before he grips the brunette’s hips in a bruising hold and pulls almost all the way out before slamming back in. Ian keeps up a brutal pace and each time Mickey lets out a grunt which just spurs the redhead on even more.

Mickey is breathing hard, his hands clenching the porcelain in front of him. He lowers his head and arches his back causing the angle to change allowing Ian to hit the bundle of nerves with each and every thrust. Mickey shamelessly moans out load at the feeling of fullness never having taken a cock this huge but loving every single second, every single sensation.

Ian reaches one hand to Mickey’s hip holding it tightly, with the vague thought that there’s probably gonna be a bruise there tomorrow which makes Ian smirk a little. With his other hand, Ian reaches around Mickey for his aching cock which is leaking pre-come and starts stroking it in time with his thrusts.

Mickey is caught in a tornado of sensation, thrusting his hips back and forth trying to get the friction on his throbbing dick as well as the burning but delicious ache in his ass as often and as good as possible.

Remembering how Mickey reacted when Ian showed some dominance, the redhead leans forward to his mouth is right next to Mickey’s ear and whispers “Don’t’ cum until I tell you too…” before he gently bites down on the juncture between neck and shoulder while at the same time twisting the hand that has a hold of Mickey’s cock causing the raven-haired man to let out a small whimper of pleasure. Ian smirks and speeds up his thrusts as well as his hand bringing them both to the edge before he finally whispers “Cum Mickey”, his hips snapping forward one last time before he stills hitting his release and filling the condom at the same time as Mickey cums all over the back of the toilet and Ian’s hand.

Ian lays his head against the back of Mickey’s neck as both men struggle to catch their breaths. Mickey shrugs him off after a few seconds causing Ian to pull out. He then reaches for some toilet paper to try and clean himself up a bit before pulling his boxers and jeans back up. Ian takes the condom off, ties it off, and tosses it in the trash before pulling his tiny shorts back up.

Mickey turns around and thumbs at his nose while biting his lip. Ian leans in to kiss Mickey and Mickey turns on instinct, causing Ian’s lips to fall on his cheek instead. “Kiss me and I’ll cut your fucking tongue out…” Mickey automatically says, before walking out of the bathroom the whole time thinking to himself that he actually wouldn’t mind finding out what the other man tastes like and wondering what it is about him that is making him question his number one rule.

Ian shakes his head before washing his hand off and going back out to finish his shift not surprised but slightly disappointed that Mickey is nowhere to be seen and hoping he’ll see him again.

 

 

Mickey comes back to The Fairy Tail a week later, getting inside takes a lot longer tonight considering it’s New Year’s Eve. He got here at 10pm but didn’t even get to the door until 10:45 and more than once he thought about just leaving, not wanting to wait in the bitter cold, but he didn’t, hoping that a certain red-headed dancer is working tonight. Once he finally gets in, again with an unwanted lingering glance from the same bouncer as the week before, which he returns with a raised eyebrow and a heated glare, he sees that the club is now gaudily decorated in **_Happy New Year_** and **_Ring in 2017_** décor and shakes his head with a scoff before making his way to the bar. He orders a JD and OJ getting a knowing look from the same bartender as last time before sitting back just observing his surroundings; his gaze immediately starts searching for Ian and he finds him up on one of the stages dancing to the pulsing music again but instead of the tiny green and red metallic shorts, the red-head is wearing tiny gold and silver metallic shorts. These ones, just like the ones from last week, do nothing to hide what he’s packing, _not that I could ever forget_ he thinks to himself as he shifts. A thrill goes down his spine and directly to his dick and a phantom ache in his ass causes a flashback in his mind as he remembers the delicious burn of that nine-inch cock fucking into him last week.

Ian senses a stare on him and turns seeing Mickey; he smirks when he makes eye contact expecting the raven-haired guy to look away but to the redhead’s surprise Mickey holds the stare, even taking it one step further and darting his tongue out to lick at his lips before biting his plump bottom one with a raised eyebrow. The action causes all the blood to rush to Ian’s swelling cock, but luckily the song ends and he’s able to jump down from the platform and make his way over to Mickey.

“Hey Mickey” Ian greets with a happy smile, gesturing to the bartender for a drink of his own.

“Firecrotch” Mickey greets with a smirk while trailing his eyes up and down the lean muscles of Ian’s body that are glistening with sweat.

“Happy New Year’s Eve” Ian says with a bright smile causing Mickey to laugh at the dorkiness of the redhead.

“What’s so happy about it?” Mickey asks taking a sip of his drink.

“Follow me and I’ll show you…” Ian replies before standing up and heading to the smaller and unoccupied bar in the back—minus the bored looking bartender that is. Mickey hesitates just a second before following him and when he gets there Ian goes behind the bar and grabs a tray of test tube shot glasses, a bowl of limes, a salt shaker, and finally a bottle of Don Julio tequila.

“The fuck is that shit for?” Mickey asks feigning disinterest even though he’s extremely curious, although he eyes the tequila with distaste preferring whiskey.

“Two words Mickey—body shots” Ian answers with a devilish glint in his eyes that sends another jolt of desire straight to Mickey’s already throbbing member causing the raven-haired guy to shift to try and relieve the pressure and completely forget about not liking tequila.

Mickey looks around the bar while biting his lip, his mind racing with mental images and he has to admit that he wants to do this, badly, but he doesn’t want to admit it—to Ian or to himself, at least not while sober.

“And what exactly makes you think I want to do body shots?” Mickey asks thumbing at his nose.

“The way you’ve been staring at me and licking your lips” Ian answers completely confident in what he’s saying.

“You seem awfully confident in yourself Firecrotch” Mickey says downing his drink and gesturing for another one knowing he’s gonna need more liquid courage to get to the point where doing this doesn’t scare the shit out of him.

“If last week was anything to go by then I have the right to be” Ian replies cockily sipping casually on his own drink as Mickey once again downs his and gestures for yet another one causing the dancer to raise his eyebrows and Mickey to shrug.

After finishing his third drink in less than 15 minutes, Mickey is feeling pleasantly buzzed and less nervous about this body shots idea. “So, uh, how exactly is this gonna happen?” he asks thumbing at his nose again, a nervous habit that the redhead finds incredibly cute.

“Well, I’ll pour some tequila into one of the tubes, put it in the band of my shorts, pour some salt on my collarbone, and put a lime in my mouth. You’ll lick the salt, grab the tube in your mouth, down the shot, and then grab the lime from my mouth with your mouth.” Ian explains in a sensual yet dominating whisper sending another jolt of desire down Mickey’s spine and straight to his cock. “I can even put the salt on my abs as well as my collarbone if you want.” Ian adds with a knowing glint in his eye that should annoy Mickey but has the completely opposite effect.

Mickey clears his throat and nods his head slightly, still slightly nervous but turned on beyond belief as well. Ian slowly fills the tube up with the strong, clear alcohol before placing it in the band of his shorts, letting out a little shiver at the coldness against his skin. He then grabs the salt shaker and pours some on his collarbone and then when he sees Mickey glance at his abs, he pours some there too, and the salt clings to the still sweaty muscles. Ian then takes a lime and puts it in his mouth, his lips and teeth biting down into the green rind causing some of the tart juices to trickle down the sides of his mouth.

Mickey takes a deep breath and takes one last glance around the bar before he looks Ian in the eye and stands on tiptoes, attaching his lips to the pale collarbone and slowly licking up the salt there. Ian shudders as he feels Mickey’s breath against his skin and it takes everything in him to not spit the lime out and pull the other man to his lips; but he can tell that even this is way out of the tough and sexy brunette’s comfort zone. Mickey leans back and then dives down to the other line of salt on Ian’s rippling muscles and licks it up once again causing Ian to shudder and this time he lets out a little moan as well. Mickey looks up at Ian through his lashes, connecting his ocean blue eyes to the emerald green above him before he takes the tube in his mouth pulling it free from the tight shorts and throwing his head back while opening his throat for the harsh liquid. After slamming the shot, he leans forward and takes the lime from Ian’s mouth, his lips lingering for a long, drawn out second tasting the incredible mixture of the juice from the lime, the JD and OJ that Ian was drinking, and a distinct flavor that Mickey can only assume is Ian himself.

Ian has to physically dig his fingernails into his palms to keep from pulling Mickey close and kissing him like he’s dying to do; but the memory of the last time he tried to kiss Mickey flashes through his mind and he resists. Mickey pulls back taking the lime with him, sucking out all the juice before spitting the now empty rind into his hand and looking at Ian in what he hopes is a cocky manner. When he catches Ian’s eyes though, the redhead’s pupils are dilated and unfocused while his breathing is irregular giving Mickey a sense of power that he caused that reaction in the other man.

“Fuck that was hot…” Ian breathes out while trying to catch his ragged breath.

“Yeah?” Mickey asks slightly insecure about the whole experience.

“Fuck yes” Ian says with a smirk which causes Mickey to flash another cocky grin at him.

“So, what now?” Mickey asks eyeing the bottle of tequila and wondering if he’s brave enough to allow Ian to do one off of him. However, the slight tightening of his chest makes him think that he’s not quite ready.

“Well, we could go dance or go get another drink” Ian suggests looking slightly disappointed that Mickey didn’t offer to let Ian do a body shot as well but figuring he’ll take what he can get.

Mickey senses something is off with Ian and for some reason that upsets him. He wants to bring that bright smile back to his face but he doesn’t know how to.

Both men are startled out of their thoughts when they hear the countdown to midnight begin, not having realized that so much time had passed since Mickey arrived.

 ** _“Ten, nine, eight, seven, six…”_** the club goers chant out loud. Ian looks around and sees everybody either holding their drinks up or getting ready to grab their significant other for the typical New Year’s Eve Kiss. **_“Five, four, three, two, one…”_** _Fuck it…_ Ian thinks to himself before he grabs Mickey and plants his lips on Mickey’s plump ones right as everybody yells out **_“HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!”_**.

Mickey tenses up for all of a second before his shoulders sag and his hands go to the incredibly soft red hair of the guy currently breaking Mickey’s one rule of “no kissing” and pulls him closer. He feels Ian’s tongue slide along his lips begging for entrance and Mickey opens his mouth and darts his tongue out and the two fight for dominance. After a few moments, Ian pulls away breathing hard and leans his head against Mickey’s, that bright smile illuminating his face before breathing out “Happy New Year Mick” to which Mickey responds with an affectionately muttered “Happy fucking New Year Firecrotch” before he leans back in and captures Ian’s mouth in another kiss deciding that it’s a dumb fucking rule.


End file.
